See You Space Cowboy?
by blueskykisses
Summary: Was everyone really deserting her? Even the man she needed the most? Takes place right after the series ends. Rated for language.


See You Space Cowboy?

A/N: I originally posted this story a few years ago, and am now reposting it under a new pen-name. I havent revised anything (except for a typo or two) but I do plan on actually finishing this fic. Chapters are titled with CB song titles and include lyrics. Story takes place right after the series ends, rated for language. I hope you enjoy it.

Session 1: Call me, call me "No..." She shook her head as the tears kept running down her cheeks. She hugged her knees close to her chest, trying to ease the pain. How was she to sleep like this? Not knowing anything. She didn't care if he felt the same, or if he was off, happy in a world with that girl, she just wanted to know. She laid back and tugged on her sheets to ease the icy feeling running up her spine. Nothing helped. Where the hell was he when she needed him the most? Just to know that he was happy could take away all her suffering.  
She stood up, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her nightshirt. Her bedroom door slowly opened as she wandered into Jet's room. "Jet? You awake?" She whispered as she sat down on the corner of his bed. "How's your leg"  
"I know you didn't come here to ask me about my leg in the middle of the night." He said coldly. "What is it"  
Faye's eyes began to swell. How could he be so heartless at a time like this? "Is everyone really deserting me?" She stood up and quietly began walking out of the room, trying to cover up her sobs.  
"Faye! Wait..." Jet sat upright, rubbing his eyes in the darkness. She slowly turned around. "I'm scared, too. But...we have to forget about it. If he's..." he eased up on his words, "...alive, then he'll come back"  
"Then what? If he doesn't, you'll just tell me to forget about him for good! Well, I can't do that Jet, I'm sorry." Faye turned around and walked out the door.  
"If you ever need to come back, Faye, I'll be right here"  
Faye stopped, but didn't turn around. "Thank you. But, if I don't come back...promise me...promise that you won't forget about me, okay?" Faye smiled under her tears as she ran with energy and hope down the hall, not wanting to hear his reply.  
Jet stood up. There was no point trying to go back to sleep now. He clutched onto his crutch as he limped into the kitchen and made some food. As he ate it in silence on the couch, he could only think of Spike. "You know, this food really is horrible." He laughed to himself. "You know, Spike..." He said to the air, "...even if you never did come back, I don't think I would ever forget you, buddy"  
Faye watched as the Bebop got smaller and smaller in view. "Huh. My thruster is working. I guess he really did fix it." Faye smiled. She couldn't help but care about Jet, or Ed, or even Ein. They were her only family. Sure, she had her memory back, but that didn't matter to her anymore, not since she found them...all of them.

Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt - Gotta get to you - But I don't know how - Call me call me - Let me know it's alright - Call me call me - Don't you think it's 'bout time - Please won't you call and - Ease my mind - Reasons for me to find you - Peace of mind - What can I do - To get me to you

Session 2: No Reply Faye arrived at the syndicate building. It looked empty, but she held her gun at her side none-the-less. As she slithered through corners, she held out her weapon at arm's length. "Damn it, Spike, where the hell are you?" She whispered to no one.  
Bang, bang! Someone shot at her from down the hall. She squinted her left eye and shot. He fell. Carefully, she ran over to him. "Where's Vicious"  
He looked at her with painful eyes as his chest bled furiously. "WHERE IS HE!" Her voice echoed about the empty floor, not caring if she drew attention to herself.  
The man pointed his index finger up and said in a last, distant bit of breath, "Top floor..." The man's eyes closed and Faye knew he was gone for good.  
"Thank you." She released her tight grip on his collar and gently eased him back. She stood up and looked around at the debris around her. Spike had been here, and she knew he was on the right track.

By the time she had reached the top floor, she was wounded in the arm, and down to her last few bullets. The air was thick with dust, and the floor torn with pieces. "Spike, you here?" She called out. "It's Faye." No reply. She walked further into the dust, clutching her bleeding arm. She gasped, seeing Spike lying limply on the yellow stairs. The gently carpet around him was crusted over with red, thick blood. Spike's red blood. "Spike, no, Spike!" She ran over to him and knelt by his side. She placed her hand on his back and gently shook him. "Spike, can't you hear me! Spike?" Still, no reply. "No Spike! You can't leave me like this! Come back to me, please!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she pleaded with the man at her feet. Gently she turned him over. The tears ran harder as she saw the wound across his stomach. "Vicious did this, didn't he?" Her voice was low and full of pain until she couldn't stand it anymore and broke down crying over him. She laid her head down against his shoulder and cried even more. "Spike, why did you leave me"

With every lie that I lived - Part of me would fade - Into this empty shadow I've become - And now I feel so numb - I no longer know myself - But I still know you -  
I call - And there is no reply - Like some phantom cry - On ears too far away - I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by - The only thing I see is you

Faye shut her eyes tight, hoping this was all just a nightmare and that she would wake up soon, but it wasn't.  
"Faye?" A low, almost lifeless voice called out, almost as if it was a ghost. Her eyes sprung open and grew wide and she pulled her body up."Spike, you're alive?" She whispered back. Spike could only groan in reply.  
If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel I would - You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be - For that, I say thank you - This was my life - It never made much sense to me  
"I'm sorry...Faye"  
"There's nothing to be sorry for"  
He tried to speak again. "Shh...shut up. You'll hurt yourself even more." Faye gently lifted him up, holding him with all her strength as his weight rested upon her. She stood him up, bang! Faye flew to the ground as Spike tumbled over. "Damn it!" She yelled out as she pulled out her pistol and fired back at the man that had shot her arm a second time. He fell as his friend fired. "You'll pay for that!" Bang! There were more. Bang! Bang! Click...click. "Shit! I'm out of ammo"  
Three of them fired again as she carefully dodged each one. Bang! It shot her in the leg as she fell to the ground. Bang! Bang! Another sizzling bullet sank into her flesh. "Spike...I'm sorry...I can't get up"

Like the perfect ending - It won't be long - Till everything I've ruined has seen me gone - In time, I pray you'll forgive me - Now you know the man I am - Can you forgive me?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
